No Strings Attached
by EiRist
Summary: The rule is simple--no strings attached. Tokiya x Fuuko.
1. Mikagami Tokiya

Disclaimer: Don't own FoR. It belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki's.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

This fanfic was made out of boredom.

* * *

**No Strings Attached**

**Chapter 1: Mikagami Tokiya**

* * *

He pushed the door of his apartment open and stepped inside the dark living room. It had been another long and tiring day for him. He took his shoes off and stripped his clothes.

Groaning, he headed straight into the bathroom not bothering to turn the lights of the apartment on for a quick shower. There's no time to rest. He would probably doze off the moment his back touch any flat surface. It's much appropriate to finish some necessary things first before his energy runs out.

Five minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist; refreshed and eager to lie down on his bed and have a good, long rest.

Good thing it was his day off tomorrow. He can get out of bed later than usual. Running a hand on his unbound silver hair, he turned the knob of his bedroom door.

He smelled her first before he saw her--the unique scent that belongs to her… and her alone.

There she was, sprawled on his bed, his dark blue sheets in contrast with her pale skin. The moonbeam that managed to make its way through the window illuminated the dark room, giving her a rather ethereal look.

If he wasn't so used to her appearing in his apartment every now and then, he would have believed that she was not from this world.

That she actually belonged to a realm of beings bound by the laws of immortality and unearthly beauty.

"You're late." She remarked teasingly. "I was starting to get bored."

He merely raised an eyebrow. "Work." He answered simply.

"As always." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders. The sheets rustled as she climbed out of his bed to approach him.

"Am I compelled to explain?" He queried in a calm tone, not taking his eyes off her.

A grin graced her lips. "No." She mouthed and gazed at him with those enchanting eyes of her. "You're tired. It's probably not a good idea for me to come here." She reached out to touch his face with both hands.

He ignored what she had said and instead reached out to stroke her long purple hair. "You should've contacted me earlier." He murmured. "I would have come here sooner."

"And ruin the surprise?" She snorted. "I don't mind waiting. For you, that is…" She whispered softly, the hands resting on his cheeks nudging his face forward.

Her lips caught his in a searing kiss.

He reiterated, not the one to be defeated.

His hands traveled down her naked body as he felt her removed the towel wrapped around his waist.

He kissed her deeper. Felt her hands roaming on his body. Tracing, caressing.

As the towel dropped on the floor, he lifted her up and carried her to his bed.

The springs creaked at their added weight; the mattresses engulfing them in their softness.

At moments like this, nothing else matters. Even the need of his body to rest was completely replaced by the unquenchable need… for her.

They rolled over the bed, with her ending on top of him. She broke their kiss and grinned at him, "Miss me?" She murmured, her eyes looking at him playfully.

"You've been away for months." He whispered.

"Work." She answered. Somehow, he knows that she was mocking him.

His hand went around her nape and pulled her closer, foreheads resting at each other. "As always." He muttered against her lips.

They kissed each other again, more scorching than before.

Everything was cast aside. All he wanted to do is savor the moment she was with him.

Again.

When she moaned his name, he knew he was already lost.

She was his obsession.

Kirisawa Fuuko…

--

When he woke up it was past 10 o' clock… and she was already gone.

She was really like the element she once controlled. The wind. Fleeting. Ephemeral. Cannot be stilled.

His hands roamed on the side of the bed where she had lain hours before, unconsciously.

She would appear and disappear from his life. Sometimes days, sometimes months.

But still she would come back to him.

He was getting used to it. Of her comings and goings. It has always been like that.

Was it her fault?

No it was not.

Deep down he knew that it was his; that they never pursued a serious relationship. It was he, who kept pushing the idea away.

Would the time come when someone will be able to catch her? Lock her up in his arms forever?

He had that chance once. And he threw it away.

He was the one who doesn't like the idea of taking their relationship to a much higher and serious level. He was the one who doesn't like commitment.

He was the one who was adamant to be locked up in her arms.

He was the one who initiated their 'no strings attached' agreement…

And yet, he was starting to regret it.

When she disappeared months ago without a word, it was then that he discovered that what he was feeling for her was not just lust or obsession. Not anymore.

He loves her…

Fuuko may look like she's satisfied with their arrangement. But, hell, he was NOT.

His intuition keeps telling him that she'll disappear again.

And this time she had no plans on coming back to him.

He can't let that happen, now that he was already sure about what he wants.

Now that he realized that there was one thing he was afraid of…

And that is losing her, for good.

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

So this is it please read and review.

And thanks to those who reviewed and added my stories to the favorite stories list. You're all the best. And yeah, I'll still continue the chaptered fics, is just that… I don't have inspiration at the moment.


	2. Kirisawa Fuuko

Disclaimer: Don't own FoR. It belongs to its creator, Nobuyuki-san.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

Second chapter up. Fuuko's moment. I can't let Mi-chan hog all the spotlight. This is different than the first chapter, the flow of writing I mean. OOC is possible.

* * *

**No Strings Attached**

**Chapter 2: Kirisawa Fuuko**

* * *

The wind had pickup as she trudged along the not-so-crowded avenue. The air around her smelled of impending rain. Frowning, she cast a bothered look at the sky.

Was it really a while ago when the sun was basking her in its comforting rays?

Somehow, things are not always as they seem to be…

The weather earlier was warm and sunny that she decided to take a stroll. She gazed at the clouds up north, they were slate-colored. No doubt about it; it will rain. Tough luck.

She decided to head back to her hotel before the rain pours down. It wouldn't be a good idea to get sick--especially since she had a scheduled flight in three days.

Was it really 6 months ago when she left Tokyo without telling anyone? She only informed her parents that she was in someplace safe, in good welfare and that it was work-related. To make up to them, she called once a week in order to assure them that she was A-Ok. But she never told them where she was.

She hadn't even bothered to tell her friends. Recca and the others, no doubt, are furious at her.

For 6 months, she was just in Kyoto. The restaurant in Tokyo where she was working as Deputy-chef of the kitchen sent her there.

It was a good opportunity to get away from Tokyo and do some… soul-searching.

She received a call from the restaurant owner a week ago, instructing her to pack her bags and catch an early flight to Paris. He was opening another restaurant there and wants her to head the team.

France… was half a world away. But the position as 'Head Chef' of the new branch--she can't and won't refuse that.

That's why she's back in Tokyo.

She wanted to see her family and friends again before she leaves. Talk to them, spend time with them and apologize to them personally for disappearing so suddenly without a word.

And of course she was also back because…

She had to see him. The man who owned her--body, heart and soul…

For the last time.

--

No strings attached… it was a kind of 'relationship' where…

_Nothing binds them together. _

They come and go in each other's lives as they please.

Or better yet, she comes and goes as she pleases. Because HE never comes to HER.

_Nothing holds them together. _

Not commitment and especially not love. Not even sex, no matter how good it is.

_Nothing links them together._

They're free to do what they want. Free to see and date other people. Free to pursue relationships from other people. If she decides not to show up, he would not give a damn. He would not waste any effort to find her. Or ask why.

He would merely accept it without a single, fucking, retort.

_Nothing ties HIM to HER._

They can go on their separate ways without the fear of the other holding them back. Without the need to consider each other's opinions and feelings...

Feelings…

That was the main reason why she was in this predicament in the first place.

Her feelings for him.

Bull shit!

It was an undeniably stupid arrangement.

But she agreed… why?

Simple… because she wanted him.

Even just a piece of him, so desperately…

She yearned for his heart, Kami knows how much.

She held on to him; let him use her because she was hoping…

That somehow he would learn to care for her. That somehow he would learn to… love her.

Which was a ridiculous notion.

That man would never be able to give his heart to another--probably because there's nothing left for him to give.

Half of his heart belongs to his sister, Mifuyu-san.

While the other half belongs to Sakoshita Yanagi.

And what's left for her?

Obviously nothing.

He would never be hers. Not one bit of him.

It's time to realize that.

A faint rumbling could be heard above followed by a gust of wind, chilling her to the bone.

Seems like the sky's going to cry for her.

It was two years ago when it all started. In the span of that time, she offered her heart to him again and again only to be coldly rejected.

He wanted a no-feelings-involved kind of a relationship.

Clearly, she was at the losing end of their agreement.

But hell, she wasn't able to refuse him.

She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

The only difference is: she wanted him because she loves him…

And he wanted her because he was lusting for her.

Which was half-flattering and half-insulting.

The only way for her to stop herself from begging and groveling at his feet for his love…

Was to harden herself and hold on to her pride… as firmly as she can.

She always makes sure that every time they had sex, she was already out of his arms, his bed and temporarily from his life before sunrise.

Because if she stays in his arms much longer… it would be hell to pull away.

She also taught herself how too click off emotionally every after their tryst--no matter how hard it is. Considered the phrase, 'this is just sex', a mantra.

Just like a man's way. Just like Mi-chan's way.

She had done that over and over again. That somehow she had gotten used to it.

That's why she was able to come and go as she PLEASES.

Two can play the same game… or so she believes. She can be emotionless too…

Or she tries to be…

But after last night… she was definitely, permanently out of his life.

Besides she's not really the begging and groveling type.

She was Kirisawa Fuuko, damn it!

Though she DID lower herself beneath her standards so much during the past 2 years.

Heck, she was a woman in love. And a woman in love is extremely irrational.

She had done enough for him. She had given him a chance over and over again and got the same answer. That was enough foolishness. This was her limit.

She was… tired.

That man will never love her back.

It's time to stop this craziness, move on and start anew...

This time with no Mikagami Tokiya around.

--

It started to drizzle just as she was walking towards the entrance of the hotel where she was staying and she sauntered towards the elevator. Despite the ache that she's feeling in her heart, it feels as if she'd made the right decision.

Honestly, regardless of everything, she doesn't hate him. She doesn't regret any of it.

She just love… loving him.

23rd floor. Her floor.

She unlocked the door, stepped inside her suite…

And stop cold.

They say some things happen when you least expect them to.

"You sure took your sweet time strolling around the avenue."

Time stood still for her.

She suddenly found herself face to face with the man she left in that wee hours of morning…

Mikagami Tokiya.

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

What is Mikagami Tokiya doing inside her locked suite room? Well, everything is possible. And I'm crazy that's why.

Frankly I like the 1st chapter much more. This one's boring. And it makes me feel unsatisfied.

I haven't forgotten to thank those who reviewed. Thank you guys!

That's it. So give me some feedbacks please.


End file.
